Human :: Angel's Sequel
by Clover.C
Summary: Sebenarnya siapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia melakukan itu pada Sungmin? Semua akan terungkap disini. Sekuel dari Angel  KyuMin . RnR Kindly plsss? :3


Pertama~ Izinkan saya membalas review dulu yah ^^

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview, saranghamnidaaaa~ *teriak pake toa mesjid*

.

**kiannielf: **ini pertama kali clov nulis tentang malaikat, terimakasih banyak ^^ Hehe, clov emang jahat . clov suka bikin cerita yang menggantung. *ditabok* Semuanya bakal terungkap disini. Silahkan dibaca :)

**Run Maharani: **U...Umin kenapa? Hehe XD Sekarang udah ada sequelnya, silahkan dibaca ^^

**Yuera Kichito Akihime: **Terimakasih buat semangatnya! Clov jadi semangat lagi bikinnya :) tapi jangan tarik-tarik baju clov, nanti melar. Hehehe. Kyu itu setan? Eh? Sepertinya dia memang sudah setan di kehidupan aslinya *ditampar kyu* Semuanya bakal terjawab, enjoy ur time ^^

**LittleLiappe: **Udah jadi kebiasaan clov menggantungkan cerita *dikeroyok readers* Bercanda kok :p Kyu jadi malaikat? kayaknya ga mungkin. soalnya dia itu kan setan di kehidupan nyata maupun tidak nyata(?). Selamat membaca~!

**sun young: **M...membiarkan KyuMin bersama? Itu jelas tidak mungkin, karena bias saya adalah Kyuhyun T_T tapi daripada sama yang lain, sama umin gapapa deh ^^ *plak* Selamat membaca~

**Misaki Aekyo.13:** Kyu itu apa? kyu itu adalah manusia sempurna bagi clov *dor* 8D" Iya hilang T^T clov sempet stress seminggu karena kehilangan sekuel itu. tapi karena semangat dari readers, akhirnya clov buat lagi ^^ walaupun agak berbeda dari sekuel sebelumnya. Terimakasih semangatnya. Selamat membaca ^^

**kyuminbee:** Yak! Sekuelnya sudah disini ^^ umin gimana? dia gapapa kok(?) Kyu itu siapa? Kyu itu suami clov :p *smacked* Hae ilang gara-gara kyu? enggak, dia hilang karena takut diputusin unyuk(?) #authorngaco Makasih dukungannya ^^ silahkan dibaca sekuelnya :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HUMAN<br>**

**Title:** Human  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> One-shot (Sequel from Angel)  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> KyuMin  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Fluff/Angst  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> The world is mine if I own them. Lol kidding :p

* * *

><p>"Kau ikut?" Donghae melipat sayapnya yang putih bersih dan berdiri di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk.<p>

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin melayangkan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyunie?"

Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin sadar kalau bayangan hitam yang mengikatnya itu dikendalikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia bingung, semua ini rasanya tidak nyata.

"Kyuhyun! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Donghae dan Hangeng ada disini? Kenapa kau-"

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, sebuah bayangan datang dan menutup mulutnya. Terdengar suara tawa.

"Cinta antara manusia dan malaikat. Sesuatu yang bodoh."

Kyuhyun berbicara. Ya, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa,

"Malaikat bodoh. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian tidak jatuh cinta?" Kyuhyun melepaskan bayangan hitam di mulut Sungmin.

"Kau..."

"Aku apa?"

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun kan! Kemana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang menyadari suara yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun pun segera menyadarinya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar? Tenang saja, anak manusia ini sedang dalam proses kematiannya."

"APA? JAWAB AKU! KEMANA- UHUK!" Perut Sungmin ditendang dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bisa ga sih ga usah teriak? Berisik." Kyuhyun menampar wajah Sungmin. "Heh, malaikat. Kau tahu? Anak ini bukan manusia biasa!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang dia manusia, sekarang dia sudah mati karena jiwanya terpisah dari jasadnya. Tapi coba kau rasakan baik-baik. Dia masih hidup!"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun memang benar. Sungmin masih dapat merasakan hawa kehidupan Kyuhyun. Lalu siapa yang ada di depannya?

"Kau siapa? Keluar kau dari tubuh Kyuhyun!"

"Aku memang berniat keluar. Tubuh manusia memang jelek. Baru sedikit saja dipakai sudah rusak. Beruntunglah karena anak ini bukan sepenuhnya manusia."

"Kalau dia bukan manusia, kenapa dia bisa-"

"Kenapa dia bisa mati?" Sungmin terdiam. "Malaikat saja bisa mati, apalagi yang berunsur manusia? Kau itu belajar tidak sih?"

"Kkh..."

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan hitam terbentuk di dekat jendela dan menarik bayangan dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Bayangan yang mengikat Sungmin pun menghilang, tapi dengan segera, Hangeng dan Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan menahannya.

Bayangan itu lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah tubuh yang tinggi. Melingkar di punggungnya sebuah sayap besar berwarna hitam pekat. Pandangan mata yang membuat siapapun bergetar. Berdirilah seorang namja tampan.

"Memakai sosok sendiri memang lebih baik." Namja itu merenggangkan badannya. "Kalau saja bukan demi membunuh anak manusia itu."

"Kenapa kau mau membunuh Kyuhyun? Dia nantinya akan mati kan?" Sungmin berusaha menyerang namja itu, tapi dihalangi oleh Donghae dan Hangeng yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa itu kau juga yang menculik Hangeng dan Donghae?"

"Bertanya satu-satu. Kau pikir aku bisa menjawabnya sekaligus?" Namja itu bersantai di bingkai jendela. "Kyuhyun tidak akan mati, sudah kubilang, hidupnya melebihi manusia biasa."

"Tapi kenapa namanya ada-"

"Aku yang memasukkannya. Karena membunuhnya jauh lebih mudah jika sudah terjadi pemisahan jiwa."

"Kau kejam."

"Malaikat juga begitu kan?"

"..."

"Kalian juga kejam kan?" Namja itu tertawa sinis.

"Urusanmu apa sih? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tidak tahu legenda Cahaya dan Kegelapan?"

* * *

><p><em>Jaman dahulu kala, saat manusia dilanda kekecewaan karena tak kunjung menemukan surga, para dewa berhasil menciptakan dua bayi malaikat yang nantinya akan membantu manusia mencapai surga lebih cepat dan menjaga keseimbangan dunia.<em>

_Jungsoo dan Heechul. Begitulah para dewa memanggil mereka. Dua malaikat tampan yang nantinya akan membawa kedamaian._

_Tapi karena suatu sebab, Jungsoo dan Heechul jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Ya, wanita yang sama. Pertengkaran yang pertama terjadi diantara mereka pun berlangsung dahsyat. Dewa pun tidak menyangka kedua malaikat itu akan jatuh cinta. Tapi mau sebagaimana dahsyat pertempuran itu, hanya satu yang akan diterima manusia itu. Dan pilihan itu jatuh ke tangan Jungsoo._

_Heechul marah dan kemarahannya itu membawanya kepada kebencian yang mendalam. Kegelapan menawarinya untuk membantu membalaskan dendam dan mendapatkan manusia itu. Heechul setuju, dan permohonannya terkabul. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui, ia tidak akan bisa lagi memulihkan kegelapan yang telah merambat dalam dirinya. Di saat terakhir kehancuran dunia, Heechul dan Jungsoo bergabung untuk mengsegel kekuatan kegelapan._

* * *

><p>"Jangan-jangan kau..."<p>

"Ya! Aku memang keturunan dari Heechul. Dan anak manusia ini keturunan dari Jungsoo!"

"Apa? Tapi dia..."

"Dia memang manusia! Tapi dialah hasil dari manusia penghancur bumi itu!" Namja itu meringis. "Kenapa aku mengambil Hangeng dan Donghae? Karena mereka juga keturunan Jungsoo. Tapi mereka keturunan yang diciptakan dari pecahan sayap Jungsoo."

"Karena Jungsoo mencintai manusia, maka Kyuhyun lahir?"

"Iya bodoh! Pecahan sayap Heechul tak akan bisa lahir sebagai keturunan! Sedangkan malaikat lain adalah buatan dewa. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku ingin membunuh Kyuhyun? Karena aku adalah satu-satunya keturunan Heechul!"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah di akhir Heechul dan Jungsoo bersatu? Untuk apa kau membalaskan dendam itu?"

"Kau pikir lahir di bawah kutukan itu nyaman?" Namja itu mendesis. "Kau tidak akan mengerti alasan aku membunuh Kyuhyun. Kalau kau menghentikanku, kau akan menyesal nantinya!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal! Kalahkan aku dulu baru kau dapat membunuh Kyuhyun!"

"Kuterima."

Hangeng dan Donghae melepaskan Sungmin yang segera melesat. Ia mengumpulkan cahaya yang kemudian terbentuk menjadi sebuah pedang dan siap menebas namja di depannya.

TRANG!

Pedang putih Sungmin beradu dengan sebuah bayangan yang kemudian mengambil bentuk menjadi pedang hitam. Namja itu masih terlihat bersantai di jendela dengan satu tangan menahan. Sungmin mendorong namja itu sampai terjatuh. Bertarung di luar bisa mengurangi kerusakan dan juga melindungi tubuh rapuh Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum mati, maukah kau beritahu namamu, malaikat?" Ucap namja itu tenang.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

"Kim Jongwoon. Semoga ini bukan serangan terakhirmu."

Jongwoon segera menebas Sungmin dan dengan cepat ditangkis. Mereka beradu pedang di dalam udara malam yang dingin seakan tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Satu pertanyaan." Jongwoon membuka mulutnya tapi tangannya tak berhenti memainkan pedang. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali menyelamatkan manusia ini?"

"Tak perlu alasan."

"Tugasmu adalah mencabut nyawa mereka. Kenapa kau bersikeras menyelamatkannya? Mereka hanya sampah pengganggu!"

"Mereka bukan sampah! Kalau tidak ada mereka, malaikat tidak akan tercipta!" Sungmin melawan.

"Kalau tidak ada mereka, keseimbangan dua dunia tidak akan terganggu!" Jongwoon menekan. "Kalau tidak ada mereka, kau tidak akan memiliki perasaan!"

"Justru karena itu! Karena mereka mengajarkan kita hangatnya memiliki perasaan!"

Sungmin menebas kalung Jongwoon yang selalu menjadi sasarannya. Kalung itu mengeluarkan dua cahaya yang segera melesat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau sejak awal, kalung itu yang menyimpan jiwa Hangeng dan Donghae. Tapi karena lengah, Jongwoon berhasil menusukkan pedangnya ke perut sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Jongwoon tersenyum sinis. Tapi Sungmin tersenyum. "Sialan kau!" Namja itu akhirnya mengerti maksud dari senyum Sungmin. Sayap kanannya terpotong.

"Semoga ini bukan pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Sungmin mengayunkan pedangnya. Jongwoon tersenyum sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

Darah mengalir dari mulut Sungmin. Tapi dia masih berusaha berdiri. Jongwoon terjatuh bersamaan dengan darahnya yang memencar. Sebuah bayangan besar segera menelan namja itu. Tapi sebelum ia tertutup sepenuhnya, Jongwoon tersenyum.

"Kau menang." Ucap Jongwoon.

Sungmin yang sudah hampir kehilangan tenaganya pun terjatuh, tapi kemudian sepasang tangan menopangnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" Hyukjae menangkap tubuh Sungmin.

"Bawa aku ke kamar itu..." Sungmin berkata lemah. Hyukjae yang bingung segera mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamar yang dimaksud; kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin!" Hangeng menoleh. Begitu juga Donghae.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae menurunkan Sungmin dan segera berlari menghampiri partnernya yang lama hilang.

"Hyukjae!"

"Ya ampun, kau kemana saja sih? Aku khawatir tahu!"

"Maafkan aku..."

Sementara itu Hangeng yang berhasil memanggil jiwa Kyuhyun kembali ke tubuhnya berusaha menyembuhkan, tapi kekuatannya hampir tidak bersisa karena diambil oleh Jongwoon. Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin..."

"Hyung, aku akan menyembuhkan Kyuhyun..."

"Tapi lukamu!" Hangeng berusaha menghentikan, tapi Sungmin bersikeras.

"Kyuhyunnie..." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun lembut. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Sung...minnie?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu..."

"Tapi... Minnie..."

"Maafkan aku..."

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya. Secercah cahaya muncul dan menyelimuti mereka. Cahaya yang terang itu memudar seiring datangnya fajar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang namja berdiri di atas sebuah gedung, menikmati angin sore yang dilengkapi cahaya senja. Ia menghela nafas.<p>

"Kyuhyunnie!" Seorang namja manis mendatanginya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, Ryeowookie." Senyum Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sebuah bayangan kemudian turun di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kau ikut?" Donghae melipat sayapnya yang putih bersih dan berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang ke arah timur. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit yang teduh.

"Kangin hyung!" Ucap Donghae sambil mendarat.

"Ah kalian datang..."

"Pasti dong." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Dimana Hangeng hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Katanya dia ada urusan." Jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum. "Donghae dan Ryeowook, kalian di tunggu Shindong di bawah. Kibum marah-marah karena absensi kalian parah sekali lho."

"Apa? Aku ga mau kebawah!"

"Hyung! Kalo kamu ga kebawah makin parah masalahnya! Kami duluan ya Kyu!"

"Mmm..." Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon rindang hanya mengangguk. Kangin mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, malam ini tugas pertamamu kan?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Jangan lemas begitu ah. Kau tahu, Sungmin itu sangat keras dalam bekerja."

"Aku tidak suka sayapku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kangin hanya tersenyum. Sayap Kyuhyun memang tidak berwarna putih bersih, tapi abu-abu yang bersinar.

"Sayapmu indah, kok." Kangin memuji. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

...

"Kau mau ikut ke rumah Hae?" Hyukjae menawarkan adik kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak ah, aku mau beli game dan buku sketsa!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya. Kehidupannya sebagai malaikat kematian sudah dimulai.

"Dasar! Yasudah, kalau ada game baru, aku pinjam ya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan. Ia memutuskan memutar melalui taman. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan terjatuh.

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun membantu namja itu berdiri. Untung saja dia tidak terjatuh ke tangga.

"Aku tak apa-apa... Terimakasih.." Kata namja itu sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Sungmin?" Ucapnya ragu. Namja itu menoleh.

"Kau mengenalku? Apa aku pernah melihatmu? Maaf aku memang agak pelupa..." Namja yang di panggil dengan nama mendiang kekasih Kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mirip sekali dengan kenalanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hebat sekali, wajah mirip, nama sama." Namja itu tertawa kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali ya..." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku."

"Ah, kita searah. Mau bareng?"

"Tentu saja, siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Dua namja itu bertukar senyum lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi.

"Dasar bodoh. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama."

Namja itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang dimaksud. Ia menghela nafas. Sayapnya terbentang dengan indah.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan mereka ya, Jongwoon." Hangeng mendarat dan duduk di sebelah Jongwoon. Ia melipat sayapnya.

"Tidak."

"Jangan begitu. Aku tahu kok kenapa kau memperhatikan Kyuhyun."

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku hanya kesal karena gagal membunuh manusia itu." Ia mendengus. "Malaikat bodoh. Sepertinya ia bersikap terlalu dramatis. Malaikat mana bisa mati. Mati sama saja terlahir kembali, tapi sebagai manusia. Dan manusia itu sampah."

"Kau melindungi Kyuhyun kan?"

"..."

"Karena Kyuhyun itu adikmu." Hangeng tersenyum. "Ibu kalian itu manusia yang sama."

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya adikku."

"Kau yang membuatnya hidup sebagai manusia. Karena jika ia hidup sebagai malaikat sebelum ia mati, kutukan Jungsoo akan berpindah padanya."

"..."

"Karena itu kau berniat 'membunuhnya'. Karena kutukannya telah berpindah padamu sepenuhnya kan? Kau memang kakak yang baik."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jongwoon berdiri lalu membentangkan sayap hitamnya. "Sudah kubilang, kau itu terlalu sok tahu." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hangeng.

"Sayap abu-abu itu pertanda kalau Kyuhyun itu adikmu, bodoh." Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Yah, tak apalah. Lagipula, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama." Hangeng kembali memusatkan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang sedang bersama.

"Malaikat yang mati dan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia punya kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Karena sejak awal, mereka adalah malaikat-

Dan tak ada yang melarang sesama malaikat untuk jatuh cinta, kan?"

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>bagaimana readers? clov rasa ada yang kurang karena menurut clov sekuel yang sebelumnya lebih bagus. tapi yah, maklum punya ingatan yang sangat payah jadi harus memulai lagi. Review please? kamshahamnidaaaaa~<strong>


End file.
